


【授權翻譯】Sherlock: 3:47am

by amendelevium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譚 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amendelevium/pseuds/amendelevium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg wakes up at 3:47am to find that his boyfriend's a bit busy with work. Greg's quite happy to sit back and watch, as Mycroft's fine as long as Greg's there.<br/>Greg在凌晨3時47分醒了過來並發現的他男朋友稍為忙於工作。Greg有點好奇坐了過去看著，而Mycroft的話只要Greg在，就會很好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Sherlock: 3:47am

**Author's Note:**

> A Translation of [Sherlock: 3:47am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486007) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer)

 

鬧鐘上亮綠色的數字活像是在嘲諷著正打呵欠和揉著臉的Greg Lestrade。這是天殺的周日凌晨三時四十七分。Greg應該被一個非常性感的大英政府抱在懷裡，埋在毯子下，保持著溫暖。  
  
然而，並沒有。 _沒有_ 。因為看來大英政府早在幾個小時前已離開床，留下Greg冷著，擔心著。

 

DI又打了個呵欠然後跳了下床，快手的拿過並穿上了他的厚羊毛晨袍。在系好了腰帶後，隨手抓過最近的毛毯圍住了自己，然後拖著腳步從臥室走出來。

 

他從來都算不清Mycroft在肯辛頓[註1] （Kensington）的房子有多大。房子鋪上了黑色的地板，長毛絨的祖母綠小毯子，還有每間房間都不一樣的華美的牆紙。樓上的傢俱都是保存得很好的古典樣式而樓下的則是更昂貴和現代感的傢俱，例如皮沙發和扶手椅，玻璃咖啡桌和烤黑木桌椅。

 

Greg沿著樓梯下樓左轉走向客廳時又揉了揉眼睛。當他的男朋友需要起來工作時，他通常可以在書房，廚房或是客廳找到他。

 

Greg的第一個選擇是正確的；Mycroft Holmes是在那大客廳，拿著一隻玻璃油杯啜飲著，琥珀色的液體在酒杯被放回到咖啡桌時旋轉著。

 

桌子，沙發還有大部份的地板都被各種不同顏色而文件的首頁都被蓋上了鮮紅色的TOP SECRT印章的厚文件夾蓋著。兩部筆電正跑著不同的程式，一部iPad放了在一疊書的上面，Mycroft的黑莓放了在其中一部的鍵盤上，而另一部剛是插著像是Nitendo DS的東西。

 

對面大理石的火爐起了一個溫暖的火堆，而Greg可以看到有某些文件夾快要掉進火裡。

 

Greg對著這一堆混亂眨了眨眼，然後清了清喉。

 

Mycroft轉過身來而Greg笨拙的笑了下。那位平常完美得無可挑剔的年長福爾摩斯正穿著黑絲綢睡褲，上身是Greg的T-shirt。一件很像Sherlock平常穿的棉質晨袍隨意的套在他的身上，他姜紅色的頭髮也亂成一團。

 

「對不起，Gregory，我吵醒了你？」Mycroft問，打斷了年長者的沉思。

 

Greg搖頭。「不...嘛，算是。」

 

Mycroft挑起了眼眉。

 

「呃，沒有你在我睡不著。」Greg說，臉稍微變紅了點。哪怕他和Mycroft已在一起差不多一年，但因為Greg蘇格蘭場的工作和Mycroft偶爾就要消失數星期到某些地方，所以算起來是差不多四個月的時間。也就是這樣，Greg還是處於「啊天啊我讓自己出醜了他也不會理我了」的困擾之中。

 

Mycroft輕笑了下並伸出了手，Greg笨拙的走向前，把毯子再往上拉免得弄亂了Mycroft的文件。他最終走到另一個男人的跟前接著被拉進懷裡並溫柔的親吻著。

 

「很抱歉，Gregory，但我明天有一個會議而我需要查看一些的事情。」

 

「一些？」Greg瞄了瞄四周後問。「這看來是你的桌子在這兒爆炸了似的。」

 

Mycroft笑了笑，雙頰在他四顧時染上了一抹粉色。「嗯，嘛...我這樣子工作時會變得不太受控制。」

 

Greg嘿嘿的笑起來；Mycroft果然是個福爾摩斯。

 

「Sherlock和我有著 _很_ 不一樣的工作方式，非常感謝您。（thank you very much）」Mycroft發怒。

 

Greg輕笑並溫柔的親吻了他的男朋友，那不高興被溶化，取以代之是一個害羞的微笑。「當然你是，」Greg說，「所以，你不會再睡覺吧？」

 

「是的，我恐怕我不可以了，」Mycroft說，眼睛已經回到他的工作上。「我明天十時後有三個會議，不要提我需要用多長的時間來和David說一下這件他的私人助理把我們拉了進來的蠢事，接著我要和Elizabeth喝下午茶，再來是去221B露個面免得Sherlock把房子給炸了，然後－－」

 

「Mycroft，Mycrof， _Mycroft_ ，」Greg插嘴，讓男人停了下來。「請住口。」Greg說。Mycroft皺眉而DI則是對他眨了眨眼。「我明白了，你在忙。我現在給你去煮咖啡，因為你不應在這麼晚－或這麼早，隨便一個，喝酒精的。所以，你坐下來，試著不要在我去煮咖啡時撞倒任何東西，okay？」

 

「Okay。」Mycroft說，在Greg在毛毯丟在沙發上往廚房走去時打了個呵欠。

 

DI在操作Mycroft那昂貴的咖啡機時又醒來過一點，然後帶回了兩杯咖啡。把一杯遞給Mycroft然後抓過幾個文件夾。

 

「你在做什麼，別碰！」Mycroft幾乎吼了出來。

 

Greg在Mycroft在其他東西挪到一旁時竊笑繼續，好讓他可以坐下來並放下咖啡。年長者用毯子包著自己並安頓下來，邊對著杯子吹氣邊看著Mycroft工作。

 

Greg發現這是一件挺有趣的事。Mycroft會對著他的黑莓大吼，卻會對著室內電話平靜的說話；在敲著鍵盤編成電郵、信件，還有Greg頗為肯定的Tumblr部落格的同時，用姆指掃著iPad；把文件推到一旁並在紙張上揮舞著一枝流著綠色墨水的水筆。

 

Greg不知道Mycrof是怎樣做到的，他難以在聆聽Sherlock說話的同時抄寫著筆記和喝咖啡。但Mycroft就是，用一個小時做三十個人的工作。

 

很明顯Mycroft是累的，還有稍微的困惑，但他仍然享受著他的工作並喜歡這樣的忙碌。所以Greg沒有說什麼，只是坐著看著他的男朋友在工作並偶爾起來煮更多的咖啡。

 

當來到五時的時候，Greg有點精神不濟的靠在沙發上，用著其中一個小而昂貴的靠墊讓自己更舒服。突然，他感覺到有一雙手把他拉了起來，打了個呵欠然後在被拉為坐著的時候睜開了眼睛。

 

Mycroft跪在Greg雙腿之間，溫暖的胸膛因他傾前為DI拉緊毛毯而壓在Greg的膝上。當他看著Greg的注意力而在他那兒時，Mycroft親切地秧著並說:「你應該去睡覺了。」

 

「不，窩木事。」[註2]Greg低喃。再次打了個呵欠。

 

「Gregory，別因為我要起來而你也跟著起來。」Mycroft強調。「請回去睡覺，好嗎？」

 

「 _嗯_...五分鐘。」Greg嘀咕道。當DI呆呆的對他笑時，Mycroft輕笑著。

 

「五分鐘？」他問。Greg點了點頭。「然後你就會乖乖的上床睡覺？」

 

「Yup。」

 

Mycroft微笑，把雙手放在Greg的膝上並傾前把自己的唇印在Greg的唇上，Greg在二人親吻時柔聲低哼。當他們分開時Greg再親了親Mycroft的臉頰然後腿再一次盤了上沙發上，安頓好。

 

Mycroft回以微笑然後轉身，在看著某些文件時坐了在沙發邊上。五分鐘後Greg把Mycroft往後拉，而政治家剛是晃了晃後舒坦了，他的背壓在Greg溫暖的身體上，而DI的腿則是在他的兩旁。

 

他有點發怒，卻被戳了戳肋骨讓他停了下來。他最後在把文件夾和筆電放在膝上的安頓好。Greg愉悅的笑了起來，親了親Mycroft後頸然後喬了喬位置讓自己舒服點。

 

二人就這樣靜靜的坐著。唯一的聲音就是Mycroft翻閱紙張的聲音，筆電發出的嗡嗡聲和火堆的爆破聲。

 

突然，Mycroft頓了頓，Greg猛然睜開眼睛。「什麼事？」他睡星惺忪的問。

 

「不。」Mycroft低喃，「我只是...不太習慣。」

 

「不習慣什麼？」

 

「在工作時這麼溫暖和舒服。」Mycroft說。

 

「嗯，那我就是變成一個很棒的枕頭囉。」Greg說。

 

Mycroft輕笑並靠後，Greg的一隻手臂環過了他的腰。Mycroft感覺到全身都暖烘烘，然後蠢蠢的笑著，在他後面的Greg則是微笑著。

 

「Mycroft，我愛你。」Greg柔聲說。

 

Mycroft轉過頭來，親了親他。「我也愛你。」

 

Greg在政治家回到工作上時笑了笑。「哪怕你是在他媽的凌晨三時四十七分吵醒了我。」Greg評論著。

 

Mycroft輕笑了起來。

 

  
【完】

 

[註1] ：肯辛頓，Kensington：英格蘭倫敦肯辛頓和切爾西區的一個地名，肯辛頓宮（自17世紀起成為英國皇室居住地）和海德公園（倫敦最大的皇家庭園，也是人們舉行各種政治集會和其他群眾活動的場所）等都位於此。而南肯辛頓是偏西部肯辛頓-切爾西區中的一個地區，主要由倫敦地鐵南肯辛頓站周邊的商業區、博覽會路周邊的文化教育區域，以及周邊的公園和居民區組成。該區域是倫敦著名的富人區，地價昂貴。（資料來源：wikipedia）  
簡單來說，就是這房子是麥哥這樣的身份地位才可以買得起，住得到的。  
而小透明也查了下，1房公寓(1 bed flat )要賣￡600,000。  
5房的雙拼別墅(5 bedroom semi-detached house)是￡25,000,000。  
8房的連楝別墅(8 bedroom terraced house)是￡28,000,000。（資料來源：rightmove.uk）

 

[註2] ：原句為'Nah, m'right,' 。小透明是故意譯成這樣的，表示嫂子睡到迷迷糊糊，口齒不清。


End file.
